dayssoapsfandomcom-20200213-history
Salem
}} The fictional town of Salem is the setting for the U.S. soap opera Days of Our Lives. It is located in the Midwestern United States, though the state is never mentioned until the episode which aired on May 23, 2013. When John is looking at the itinerary it states, "Salem, MN" If you look closely, it actually says Salem Inn. It was built and named in 1802, since Salem celebrated its 200-year birthday in 2002. Originally set in New England, the vague setting was moved to somewhere in the Midwest in the 1970s. For many years the real Salem, Illinois even held a Salem Days fest, which several members of the cast attended. While it is constantly referenced as a town, it features more characteristics of a city; for example it is home of the large, multinational corporations DiMera Enterprises, Titan Industries and Basic Black, Mythic Incorporated, as well as a full University and an international airport. Despite its otherwise innocuous presence, over the years it has been a hotbed of foreign intrigue, organized crime, and other strange happenings. Salem has a thriving industrial harbor, leading some fans to believe it is located on the Great Lakes. Characters often make reference to Chicago being nearby and the 312 Area Code, indicating Salem may be in Illinois. This is however contradicted by characters mentioning going to Illinois and by the license plates of the cars in Salem. Is notable to mention that some characters are Chicago Bears and Chicago Cubs fans, meaning that Salem is probably located in a fictional state that borders Illinois. It was mentioned that Salem had legalized gay marriage in a January 2014 episode. However, in a recent episode, The Flag of Missouri is seen in the background of a courtroom, hinting that Salem might be in Missouri. Zip codes noted in Salem usually begin with 066, which is the Bridgeport, CT USPS Sectional Center. Families currently residing in Salem * The Brady Family: * The Black Family: * The Carver Family: * The Deveraux Family: * The DiMera Family: * The Donovan Family: * The Hernandez Family: * The Horton Family: * The Jennings Family: * The Johnson Family: * The Kiriakis Family: * The Olsen Family: * The Roberts Family: * The Walker Family: * The Williams Family: Current Salem locations ;Bars/Clubs/Restaurants * Chez Rouge: gourmet restaurant owned by Maggie Kiriakis. * Club TBD: Co-owned by Chad DiMera and Sonny Kiriakis. It was formerly Common Grounds Café until it was rebranded into Club TDB in 2013 and before that it was the Cheatin' Heart. * Dune: Dance club. * Java Café: Popular coffee house located at Salem Place. * Penthouse Grill: Moderately upscale restaurant. Now a permanent set, it was first shown in the 1994 primetime special Night Sins. * The Brady Pub: Local eatery started in 1992 and owned by Shawn Brady and Caroline Brady. It is formerly known as the Brady Fish Market. * The Edge: Club owned by Victor Kiriakis and managed by Rafe Hernandez. Victor intended to give the club to Sonny, however he would decline the offer. Victor, in turn, would give it to Rafe in January 2015. The club would go unnamed until July 2015. ;Businesses * Alamain Industries/International: Corporation owned by Lawrence Alamain. * Basic Black Enterprises: Corporation owned by John Black. * DiMera Enterprises: Corporation owned by Stefano DiMera. * Titan Industries: Corporation owned by Victor Kiriakis. ;Education * Salem Elementary School: where Theo Carver is attending school. * Salem High School * Salem University: where Bev Walters, Cole Hines, Daphne, JJ Deveraux, Marybeth, Paige Larson, Rory and others are attending school. * St. Luke's Academy: where Chase Jennings and Ciara Brady are attending school. ;Foundations * Horton Center * Horton Foundation ;Hotels/Motels * Salem Inn: Home to Clyde Weston, Kate Roberts in Suite 917, Lucas Horton and Paul Narita. Derrick previously worked there as a bellhop boy. ;Legal/Law *'International Security Alliance (ISA)': where John Black works among others. * Salem City Hall: where Abe Carver works among others. * Salem Courthouse: * Salem Fire Department: * Salem Police Academy: * Salem Police Department: where Hope Brady, Rafe Hernandez and Roman Brady all work here among others. * 'Salem State Penitentiary: Residence of Alex Marshall, Bonnie Lockhart, Gabi Hernandez, Gus Pascal, Ian McAllister, Jane Smith, Marge Bernardi, Dr. Ben Walters, Dr. Charlotte Taylor, Dr. Richard Baker, Vargas and Xander Cook. ;Medical Facilities * Salem University Hospital: where Abby Deveraux, Anne Milbauer, Daniel Jonas, Jennifer Horton, Kayla Brady, Marlena Evans and Theresa Donovan all work here among others. ;Stores * Salem Place: Popular shopping plaza. ;Other Locations * Intensity Day Spa: owned by Maggie Kiriakis. * Salem River: The River runs outside the city. Chris Kositchek's Schenariougiens, a cafe, bar and motel lies somewhere beside this river. Stefano DiMera was presumed dead after hit the river with Alex Marshall. In 2000 the body of Marlo was found in this river. Fancy Face lies on the dock in this river. The Brady Fish Marked or The Brady Pub, lies not to far from the dock or Pier in this river. Victor Kiriakis mansion lies besides this river (2002). * St. Lukes: Local church where most religious ceremonies, such as christenings, weddings, and funerals, occur. * The Dock: Where the famous Fancy Face, Fancy Face II and Fancy Face III boats were docked, and often visited by Bo and Hope Brady, and more recently Shawn-Douglas Brady and Willow Stark. * '''The Salem Spectator: Major newspaper, Jennifer and Jack Deveraux met working here. Current Salem Residences * Apartments/Lofts :*'Weston Apartment (Apt. 323)' - Residence of Abigail Deveraux and Ben Weston. :*'Eric Brady's Apartment' - Eric Brady. :*'Gladys Loft (4A, 25 River Street)' - Residence of Gladys and her husband :*'Hernandez Loft (4B, 25 River Street)' - Residence of Rafe Hernandez. :*'Horton-Kiriakis Apartment (Apt. 17, 316 Copper Lantern Drive) ' - Residence of Arianna Horton, Gabi Hernandez and Will Horton. :* Joan's Apartment - Residence of Eve Donovan. :*'Jonas Apartment (Apt. 32, 110 Guilford Street)' - Residence of Daniel Jonas, Parker Jonas and Nicole Walker. :*'Roman Brady's Apartment' - Residence of Roman Brady. * Cabins/Cottages :*'Horton Cabin (Smith Island)' - Unoccupied. * Estates :*'DiMera Mansion (430 Lakeview Drive)' - Residence of Andre DiMera, Chad DiMera, Stefano DiMera, Harold and Mary. :*'Kiriakis Mansion (13201 Glen Oaks Drive)' - Residence of Adrienne Johnson Kiriakis, Brady Black, Henderson, Justin Kiriakis, Maggie Kiriakis, Tate Black, Theresa Donovan and Victor Kiriakis. * Houses :*'Bo and Hope Brady's House (526 Scuttlehoe Road)' - Residence of Hope Brady, and Ciara Brady. :*'Brady Pub (41 Front Street)' - Residence of Caroline Brady, Kayla Brady and Joey Johnson. :*'Carver Home (2818 Ashland Drive)' - Residence of Abe Carver, and Theo Carver. :*'Horton Home (545 Sycamore Street)' - Residence of Jennifer Horton, and JJ Deveraux. :*'Jennings Home' - Residence of Aiden Jennings and Chase Jennings. :*'Williams Home ' - Residence of Doug Williams and Julie Olson Williams. * Townhouses :*'Marlena's Townhouse (715 1/2 Pinewood Avenue)' - Residence of John Black and Marlena Evans. * Other Residences :*'Salem Inn' - Residence of Clyde Weston, Kate Roberts (Suite 917), Lucas Horton, Paul Narita and :*'Salem State Penitentiary' - Residence of Alex Marshall, Bonnie Lockhart, Gus Pascal, Ian McAllister, Jane Smith, Marge Bernardi, Dr. Ben Walters, Dr. Charlotte Taylor, Dr. Richard Baker, Vargas and Xander Cook. Former Salem Residences * Apartments/Lofts/Penthouse :*'Billie's Apartment (Apt. 34, 110 Guilford Street)' - The front door has been bricked in and the apartment has been made into an upstairs section for the apartment on the floor beneath it. :*'Black Penthouse (24 Riverview Drive)' - Sold. :* Jordan's Apartment - Jordan Ridgeway. :*'Justin and Adrienne´s Penthouse (6423 Washington Street, Salem)' - Unknown. :*'Max's Apartment' - Leased to new tenant. :*'Nick's Apartment' - Leased to new tenant. :*'Nicole's Apartment' - Leased to new tenant. :*'Sami's Apartment (Apt. 32, 110 Guilford Street)' - Dr. Daniel Jonas and Melanie Jonas. :*'Shawn and Mimi's loft (3B, 25 River Street)' - Leased out. :*'Shawn's Loft (4B)' - Revamped after Willow set fire to it and later used as a safe house before eventually being put up for sale. :*'Sonny Kiriakis' Apartment (Apt. 14, 110 Guilford Street)' - Sonny Kiriakis, Will Horton, Gabi Hernandez, Arianna Horton. :*'Stephanie's Apartment (Apt. 673)' - Leased to new tenant. :*'Steve and Kayla's Apartment (Apt. 36, 110 Guilford Street)' - Leased to new tenant. :*'The Loft (3A, 25 River Street, Salem, USA 06643)' - Sold :* Theresa's Apartment - Theresa Donovan. * Boats :*'River Flyer' - Rented by Bo Brady. Steve Johnson was "killed" on it in 1990. :*'The Adrienne' - Justin Kiriakis' yacht named after his new wife. He and Adrienne spent their honeymoon on the yacht and sailed from Greece to Salem on it. :*'The Dolphin' - Victor's yacht in Miami. It was blown up by a time bomb. :*'The Fancy Face/The Fancy Face II/The Fancy Face III/The Fancy Face IV' - Owned by Bo Brady. When the original Fancy Face (Bo's nickname for Hope) was destroyed in a fire, Bo bought a second boat, which he named the Fancy Face II, which they later sold. Bo and Hope later ended up buying a new third boat, The Fancy Face III, which unfortunately sunk in a storm. Shawn and Belle then named their new boat, The Fancy Face IV. :*'The Loretta' - Owned by Ernesto Toscano. The location for the "Cruise of Deception". :*'The Sea Horse ' - Owned by Stefano DiMera. :*'The Sea Titan ' - Alias for Stefano's Sea Horse. This was the European yacht owned by Stefano where Anna was allegedly kept as a slave, and where Carrie grew up. * Cabins/Cottages :*'Bill's Cottage (1152 Copper Lantern Drive)' - Sold :*'EJ's Cottage' - Previously occupied by Anna DiMera after she kidnapped Sydney DiMera. :*'Isabella's Cottage' - Unoccupied * Estates :*'Alamain Mansion (4930 Chestnut Street, Salem, USA 06674)' - Sold :*'Former Chandler/DiMera/Curtis Mansion (4206 Lakeshore Dr)' - Unknown :*'Former Kiriakis Mansion (4209 Lakeshore Drive)' - Burned down. :*'Old Antebellem Mansion (415 Ardmour Road)' - Sold. * Houses :*'Former Deveraux Home (1552 Copper Lantern Drive)' - Sold. Rented by Curtis Brown and Kate Winograd in the 1970s; Jack and Jennifer's home from 1992 to 1998. :*'Jack and Jennifer's House (755 Oakridge Drive)' - Sold. :*'Lucas's House' - Sold :*'Lockhart House (890 Whitley Street)' - Sold. :*'Roman's House (334 Sycamore Street)' - Sold. :*'Walker House (Whitley Street)' - Sold. :*'Wesley Home' - Sold * Other Residences :*'Salem Inn' - Former residence of Serena Mason. :*'Salem State Penitentiary' - Former residence of Gabi Hernandez. :*'Salem University Dorms' - Former residence of Paige Larson. Other Residences :*'Africa Residence of :*'Alaska Residence of :*'Asia Residence of :*'Atlanta Residence of :*'Australia Residence of :*'Boston, Massachusetts Residence of :*'Chicago, Illinois Residence of Philip Kiriakis, Rex Brady, and Cassie Brady. :*'Connecticut Residence of :*'County Kerry, Ireland Residence of :*'Dubai, United Arab Emirates Residence of Vivian Alamain. :*'Europe Residence of Carly Manning and Melanie Jonas. :*'Greece Residence of :*'Guam Residence of :*'Hong Kong, China Residence of :*'Lake Forest, Illinois Residence of :*'London, England Residence of :*'Oxford, England Residence of :*'London, England Residence of :*'Los Angeles, California Residence of Sami Brady, Allie Horton, Johnny DiMera and Sydney DiMera :*'Madrid, Spain Residence of :*'Maine Residence of :*'Malaw Residence of :*'Malibu, CA Residence of :*'Memphis, Tennessee Residence of :*'Minneapolis, Minnesota Residence of :*'Nebraska Residence of :*'New Jersey Residence of :*'New Mexico Residence of :*'New Orleans, Louisiana Residence of :*'New York City, New York Residence of :*'Paris, France Residence of :*'Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Residence of :*'Phoenix, Arizona Residence of :*'Portland, Oregon Residence of :*'Puerto Rico Residence of :*'Rome, Italy Residence of :*'San Francisco, California Residence of :*'Savannah, Georgia Residence of :*'Seattle, Washington Residence of :*'St. Barts Island Residence of :*'Texas Residence of :*'Toronto, Ontario, Canada Residence of :*'Washington, D.C. Residence of Frankie Brady. :*'West Virginia Residence of References Category:Fictional populated places in the United States